Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement of a general-purpose engine used for power of various work machines such as a lawn mower and the like, particularly, a general-purpose engine comprising: a crank case having a mounting flange in a bottom portion of the crank case; a cylinder block extending obliquely from one side of the crank case; and a cylinder head connected to an end surface of the cylinder block via a gasket, in which a crank chamber in the crank case includes oil spray generating means for generating oil spray for lubricating engine parts by scattering lubricant oil reserved in the crank chamber, and upper and lower side portions of the cylinder block and the cylinder head are provided respectively with an upper oil passage and a lower oil passage which communicate the crank chamber and a valve operating chamber in the cylinder head with each other.
Description of the Related Art
Such a general-purpose engine is known as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 62-15451.
In a general-purpose engine of this type, depending on a use condition of a work machine, an inclined cylinder block may be further inclined. In this case, it is likely that: a large amount of oil reserved in a crank chamber flows into a valve operating chamber via a lower oil passage; thereby, the amount of oil reserved in the crank chamber decreases to a large extent, and oil spray generating means insufficiently generates oil spray; and lubrication of engine parts is hindered.